Concomitant with widely generalized dissemination of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are diversified to prompt various types of peripheral devices or additional equipment to be mounted on mobile terminals. Inter alia, camera modules may be representative items photographing an object in a still picture or a video. Recently, a dual camera module has been developed, as one type of camera module, to obtain a high quality of photographs or images through a digital zoom relative to an object at a proximate distance and at a long distance as well.
However, the dual camera module suffers from a disadvantage in that an inner structure of a wide angle camera module is exposed through a broad window required to obtain a view angle of the wide angle camera module, thereby causing a damage in terms of design aspect. Furthermore, the conventional dual camera module was formed with a large PCB (Printed Circuit Board) in order to respectively provide an electrical conductive structure for connecting optical elements such as a camera module, a power source, and a controller, the configuration of which problematically results in increased total length of the dual camera module.